A Vampire's Cure
by ANGEL-EYES2019
Summary: Damon Salvatore longs for a mate although he will never admit it to his brother Stefan. Damon leaves the house for a while, needing a break and upon his return he finds a beautiful woman, Bella. Is she what he has been looking for? Bella had called her cousin for help because Edward has become abusive. Will she be able to find safety amongst the Salvatore's?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Hello lovely fanfiction readers, the purpose of this account is to finish fanfiction stories that the author has given up on or forgotten about. Please give the stories a go. If you like what I do you can send me some unfinished stories you have been reading and I might be able to finish them for you.

Please go easy on me. This is my first attempt at finishing someone else's story. A few changes may be made.

STORY: A Vampire's Cure

AUTHOR: NialeliKropf

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**DAMON'S POV**

There were so many ways that I could imagine having Elena to myself. However, they were nothing new, and deep down I knew that it could never happen. Elena was Stefan's mate and I had to live with that. All I could do was pine, like the many other unfortunate young men at Mystic Falls High School.

Talking about school, Stefan and Elena were sat huddled on the loveseat in the living room conversing in a pointless conversation about how their school days went. I fucking hated conversations like those. However, they did both seem quite content to listen to each other's useless ramblings.

I looked at my brother and quietly laughed to myself. He was such a sucker for her ways.

"...and then Caroline and Bonnie decided to…and they made me so angry…."

I walked out of the room deciding that I had heard enough at that point. I needed a drink, Bourbon to be exact.

FUCK THIS SHIT! Why today of all days could I not get drunk?! I threw the empty bottle at the far wall of my bedroom and sighed.

I could hear Stefan approaching my bedroom door. I waited for the knock but it never came, and then the door opened.

"Is something the matter Damon?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, disappointed that he was disturbing my peace.

"Don't you need to go and be Elena's footrest, brother?" He bared his teeth at me and I smirked. "Don't be Stefan, I just happened to overhear that Elena had a bad day today."

The look on Stefan's face said it all.

"Well. Elena's friends can give you a bit of a headache I'll tell you that."

Stefan hesitated before trying to talk to me. "You know Damon, I know why you really left the room this afternoon, but once you meet your mate you'll understand."

"Please brother, don't try and curse me like that again."

"I'm serious Damon."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "As am I."

"Does the idea of finding your other half really bother you Damon?" I said nothing. "I can promise you when you find your other half it will be like nothing that you had ever imagined. It will be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

I smirked.

"Well, for the sake of everyone, let's just hope she's not a virgin. I need a girl who can satisfy my needs."

Stefan laughed at my comment.

"How mother managed to produce two sons so completely different from one another is beyond me."

I can't lie, that thought had crossed my mind plenty of times.

"Anyway Stefan, you'll be pleased to hear I'll be gone for a little while. I just need to clear my head from this town and it's people."

"Alright brother," replied Stefan as he left my room, "have fun but not too much fun!"

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

Damon and Stefan were at it again, their usual bickering, however this time it was about a girl. I don't even know how I've lasted so long. I decided to ignore them as best as I could by reading a book.

About an hour later, I was still reading my book and, if I listened carefully I could still hear Damon and Stefan arguing. Just then, my phone buzzed with a message.

_Elena,_

_I'm so sorry to bother you but I just didn't know who else I could turn to in my time of need. I feel so bad for asking this but could I please come and stay with you for a while?! I promise I will explain why when I get there._

_Bella_

My reply was immediate.

_Bella,_

_Of course I would help you. You must stick to your promise though and tell me what's going on when you arrive._

_Elena_

Her reply was fast

_Elena,_

_I will do. Thank you so much Elena. I'm on my way, I should be there soon._

_Bella_

I wonder what could be so important that my cousin has to come all this way at this moment in time. I can't imagine it could be something good.

Just then, Damon came downstairs, however he didn't say anything to me, just walked out the door. I shrugged. Strange.

Just then Stefan came downstairs.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." I said

"What is it love?"

"Well my cousin Bella from Forks,Washington just texted me. She needs a place to stay and she asked me for help and of course I couldn't deny family. I don't know why she needs to come here though, she said she'll tell me when she arrives."

" Well, whatever your cousin needs we'll help her with when we can. We just have to make sure that when Damon comes back home that he uses his manners and is nice to Bella."

I raised an eyebrow slightly, highly doubting that Damon could be nice, even if he was bribed, threatened and asked nicely by Stefan.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I remember the first time Edward hit me. I remember it like it was just yesterday. I should've left him then but I was still so infatuated with him. At that time, I couldn't imagine my life without him.

He had thought that I was cheating on him, but now that I think about it I can't imagine where he got that crazy idea from. Maybe he smelt the scent of some unknown stranger on me. But that was no reason to hit me, I interact with many people because of my job, but that doesn't mean that I have feelings or that i'm cheating.

"_Remember Bella, I'm a Vampire. It would be so easy for me to kill you right now. And if you try to run, I will find you, so don't even think about it…"_

Deciding I didn't want to think about it anymore, I shook my head to clear my mind of the memories. I was so thankful for Alice. She was the one who helped me to distract Edward, enabling me to leave. Sighing, I took a deep breath, feeling reassured with the knowledge that I would be in Mystic Falls within the hour.

As I was lost in my thoughts, my cellphone which was on the seat beside me, rang. It was Jake.

"Hey!" I answered picking up on the second ring.

"Bella! Where the _fuck_ are you?!" He sounded so angry, upset even. It broke my heart knowing that leaving Forks, I was leaving him. Although I didn't love Jake he was a great friend to me and he will always hold a special place in my heart.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you right now. He might overhear you or read it in my mind!"

"Are you running away?!" I started crying then at that point. It was difficult to see the road ahead of me through my tears.

"I'm sorry Jake. You were so fucking right. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the first place." I heard a growl coming from the other end of the line.

"Bells, what did that bloodsucker do to you?!"

"If I tell you,you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. And don't even think about getting the pack involved. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah I promise. Please Bella, tell me."

"Edwards has been hitting me. It started a year ago." I whispered.

A loud, vicious snarl met my eardrums. I flinched.

"GODDAMNIT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" I panicked. "JACOB BLACK NO YOU WILL NOT YOU SWORE TO ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PUT YOURSELF IN HARMS WAY!"

"You really just think he should get away with this?" Jake sounded angry, pained even.

"No Jake, of course that's not what I think. But I'd rather him get away with it than to put the people I love in danger. Look Jake, we'll have to finish this conversation later when I feel it's safe to talk. Please don't do anything rash in my absence"

I heard him sigh. "Can I not just hit him at least _once_?" He begged.

"No Jake. I won't have you putting yourself in danger like that, or me even. Imagine what could happen when Edward finds out, or becomes suspicious! I just won't let that happen. I have to go now, goodbye Jake, I'll call you soon."

"Goodbye Bells." I heard him whisper, then the line was dead.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POV**

I was the first person to hear the knock on the door.

I opened it, and there was a beautiful young woman standing on the other side of the threshold. She looked almost like Elena, however she was slightly paler.

Taking a closer look at her I could see that she had bags under her eyes, she was slightly skinny and her arms were wrapped around her waist as though she were holding herself together.

"Hello, sorry I must've got the wrong address. I'm looking for Elena Gilbert. Do you know where I might find her?" Her voice was slightly timid.

"You must be Bella. You have the right house. Come in and I'll get her for you."

She smiled and murmured her thanks.

I walked into the kitchen where I knew Elena was preparing dinner.

"She's here."

Elena looked up at me and grinned before putting down the knife that she was using to chop the vegetables and rushing to the front room.

* * *

"So Bella, now that you're all settled in, you know I have to ask. What made you come here?" Asked Elena.

Bella looked down and hesitated before speaking. "Well, my boyfriend Edward had a tendency where he was controlling. And that of course meant that he wanted to control every aspect of my life. And one day, he confronted me with the idea that I had been cheating on him, which was ridiculous because I would've never have done anything like that. I denied if of course, however he didn't believe me, so he hit me, and after, instead of an apology, he threatened my life…..."

* * *

**A/N:**

So that was the firstchapter, the next one should be up soon.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think.

ANGEL-EYES2019


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello my lovely readers, thank you for your reviews I appreciated them so much. Also, I'm so sorry taking so long to post this chapter, some things were going on and I wasn't at my best, however I'm back now. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 2

Damon's POV

As I approached the house I noticed I couldn't sense my brother or his mate. Well silence is a wonderful thing to hear after having fucked so many pretty women.

Of course there was the blood I snacked on too, it was a lovely treat. I was in a wonderful mood and that is why seeing the unfamiliar truck on my front lawn did not bother me. I was more curious than anything.

I entered the house cautiously and quietly and decided to stop for a drink, I went to the kitchen, got a glass of whiskey and walked into the living area.

What I saw shocked and pissed me off. There was a woman lying on my couch. She was beautiful but beautiful women were trouble, end of. As I got closer she stirred in her sleep, the blanket she was wrapped in slid down her shoulder.

I saw the bruises then, and for some ungodly reason I needed to know who the fuck did this to her and now. I felt very protective over the woman on my couch which was strange because usually, I couldn't care less. I approached her and noticed that she smelled so motherfucking good. She smelled like cinnamon, red wine, and sex.

I didn't know whether to fuck or drain her. Maybe I wanted to do both. "Mmmm..." I couldn't keep the groan from my voice and that seemed to scare her awake. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped and looked wide eyed up at me.

The connection I felt was instant when her dark brown/red tinted eyes looked back into my blue ones. I knew exactly what was happening.

Some vampires found their mates by scent, tasting thier mate's blood, or in my case touch and looking into the eyes of the one meant just for me.

Fuck! I found my mate and she's hurt, and a human at that. She backed into the couch further, she must've thought that I was angry with her. That wasn't the case.

"Hello, my name is Damon Salvatore. How did you get in here?" I had never spoken to anyone in such a gentle tone. This mate shit was all new to me. Who knew I could be such a wuss, me, being nice? It was unheard of.

"Your younger brother Stefan said I could stay here until I found a place. He's going to be staying with Elena while I stay in his room." I growled at the thought of her in his bed. I didn't want my brother's scent on her.

"Look I'll leave I'm sorry." I was confused until I scented her fear. She really thought I was annoyed that she was here. She was about to get up and collect her bag which was beside her on the floor, but I caught her wrist.

"My room is bigger, why don't you stay in there and I'll sleep in Stefan's room." She looked a bit scared and confused. "Who caused these bruises?"

I couldn't stop that question from blurting out of my mouth. She hesitated before speaking. "I don't want to talk about it." I wanted so badly to convince her that it was okay to tell me. Maybe if I compelled her. I would try that later she seems exhausted.

"Alright but I will ask again some other time." She nodded. "Now then what is your name?" "Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm Elena's cousin."

Elena had a gorgeous cousin, and she was my other half? Well this is not something you see everyday but hey... I chuckled without humor.

"Alright well let me show you to the room you will be staying in." She said nothing and followed me upstairs to my room. I helped her get settled in, then I left the room, closing the door in behind me. Then, I called my idiot brother.

" Damon, let me guess, you've met Bella and you're not happy." I sighed. "Stefan I think this girl is my mate." There was silence on the other end of the line. I anxiously waited for my brother to start laughing at me, but it never happened.

"Really?! Wow congratulations Damon, i'm so happy for you. I knew you would've found 'the one' eventually. But I'm warning you brother, although she may seem lovely, she's damaged goods, so please be careful with her."

I growled at that.

"If you know, then I need you to tell me, how did she get those bruises?!"

Stefan sighed.

"All I know is that her ex-boyfriend gave them to her. Although I don't even know the full story yet, I still think it'd be better if you could hear it from her."

For once, I agreed with my younger brother. I hung up the phone, desperately in need of a drink. I just couldn't get the image of Bella out of my mind. Her soft pale skin, her beautiful eyes, her full luscious lips, her long hair that I wanted to run my fingers through.

Sighing, I took a long drink, this was going to be one tough road...

* * *

**A/N:**

So I'm happy to know people are glad that I'm doing this. I appreciate it very much. I was a bit worried the idea might not have gone down well lol.

**Special thank you to:**

*Beuty6

*jennifer1403

*angelintraining118

*hdfjh

*necromancer girl,

*KateKat1992

*Twisted Musalih

*LadaHathaway

*LouiseFisher

*Decadence of my soul

*Kouga's older woman

And

*ellaalva

For my first set of reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

Yay, finally an update. Sorry I took so long I've been very busy, please update and let me know what you think. Also, a good friend of mine had given me permission to finish her story, **'Don't Mess With The Salvatore's'. **I am posting the first chapter today, and from then on I will be updating weekly. Please take a look and let me know what you think, also this chapter is a bit short, but I have the other one written, so it shall be posted soon. Thank you for your patience. Xx

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Damon POV**

Grocery shopping was a fucking pain in the ass. I hated it with a passion. However, today, that could not derail me because the thought of Bella being hungry pissed me off more than the idea of food shopping. Damn, this mate business sure was getting complicated.

As I walked through the aisles I became even more frustrated because I didn't really know what Bella liked to eat, besides Italian. But I mean, she couldn't eat that all the time. Sighing, I just started throwing random food in the cart, and the more I sighed, the more people stared at me and I just glared right back at them.

After the shopping trip that was sent to me personally from hell, I pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and jumped out of my car. It scared me to see how eager I was to see her, it was like she was my own personal brand of alcohol.

I gathered all the groceries in my arms and made my way inside. After storing everything in their respective areas, I then noticed that Bella was on the couch in the living room. I watched as she quietly giggled, completely engrossed in the book she was holding in her hands.

She was extremely sexy, and I bet she didn't know it. I couldn't wait until she was mine, all the amazing things that I'd make her see about herself.

I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of Bella muttering. 'I need to shower before everyone gets back, I don't want them to see my bruises'.

I growled mentally. I couldn't wait to find the fucker who did this to her, I'd rip him apart.

I listened as she walked upstairs and turned on the taps. I could hear her humming as she stripped every article of clothing. I couldn't deny how much this was turning me on.

Slowly I walked upstairs towards my bathroom, desperately wanting to get a peek. I opened the door, and my jaw dropped. Her hair seemed almost black because it was soaking in water, her breasts were not overly big nor were they too small. They had me salivating, and the water running down her nipples had me unconsciously licking my lips. My eyes traveled further down, and I spotted a deep bruise on the left side of her body just above her hip. I almost lost my shit. However, deciding that this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, I continued to enjoy the sight of her. My eyes traveled towards her legs. They were slim, long and wet and her hips were perfect, I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. On top of this, her scent almost drew me over the edge, but a gasp broke the amazing silence.

I looked up, and my eyes met with her gorgeous wide eyes. She blushed so deep it was hard for me to not walk right over to her and whisk her into my bedroom.

'Oh! Bella I am so sorry, I had no idea you were in here!' I made a show of covering my eyes with my hands, although I personally didn't want to.

'That's alright….um it's my fault, I should've locked the door.'

I reluctantly turned to leave the room, thinking of how embarrassed she sounded. I wish I could say I felt bad about what I did, but honestly I didn't, she was so beautiful. I desperately wanted to go back in there, but I figured after that, she would need some space.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Oh my God! He saw my body naked! There is no way he didn't see the bruising, now he'll start asking me so many questions. What do I tell him? What if he goes to the police?

I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I wouldn't be able to cope with the stress if anyone found out. I should've locked the door, why didn't I lock the door? Stupid Bella!

Just then, out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper in the corner near to my things. It looked like a note. I was puzzled, I hadn't seen this before. I cautiously picked it up and opened it, it read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm glad to see that you are safe, I am so sorry for the way Edward mistreats you. If I had known that he could be like this, I wouldn't have ever let him near you. However, I just wanted you to know that I still love you and even though we aren't blood related, I still think of you as my family. I miss you, when the time is right, we will visit._

_PS:_

_In your suitcase there is a black box, in it are a pair of pyjamas. Wear those tonight because they are long sleeved and I know you wish to hide your body from curious eyes._

_PPS:_

_Stay on the path that you are on, you'll find what you are looking for._

_Love Alice_

What the hell does that mean? 'Stay on the path you're on?!'

I sighed, Alice could never resist a good puzzle. It was so like her…

* * *

**A/N:**

Like I said, short chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about it soon. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

A new chapter, I enjoyed writing this one, let me know what you think. Also, I have a new story coming soon, one I am writing myself. It's a Bella and Carlisle Fanfic. Be on the lookout because I will post it soon.

Also, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Alice POV**

We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen mansion back in Forks. Ever since I had helped Bella to disappear there had been tension in our household. Edward was about to lose his mind, which is why I was very thankful he didn't know it was me.

I love Bella, she's like a sister to me. Which is why I couldn't sit back and allow Edward to mistreat her. If I had known Edward was like this, I'm sure this family would've never associated ourselves with him. I remember the first time I noticed Edward had started hitting her. It was not long after we had arrived back from Volterra. During the time Edward had been away, Bella had started hanging out with Jacob more, and that made Edward jealous. And we all know Edward, it was either his way or no way. Bella has been staying over for the weekend, Charlie was irresistible to my charms. It was Bella Barbie time, and Bella was freshly showered, which meant she was sitting only in a towel. She tried to hide it as best as she could, but I saw the dark marks on her front and back, and the bruises which were covering her arms were shaped like hands, Edwards hands to be exact. I didn't say anything to her at the time, because if I did I knew she would be embarrassed. Instead I went to Carlisle. I told him what I had seen, at first not wanting to believe me, he soon came to reason. There may not have been big clues, but there were more subtle clues in the way Edward acted which Carlisle could see.

After our talk, we had both made the decision to help Bella, of course we didn't want to see her go, but we wanted to keep her safe. Carlisle and I came up with a plan. Whilst Edward was away hunting, we would help Bella escape, of course we were going to let the rest of our family know because we would be needing their help. I just hoped none of us spoiled the plan by accidentally thinking about it when Edward was around.

When the rest of the family found out, let's just say Edward would be lucky if he were in Hell. They were enraged. Bella was like the younger sister Emmett never had. It's safe to say I was a bit surprised with Rosalie's reaction, I thought she hated Bella, but I realised she didn't, like Bella, she just wanted to be human.

**PRESENT**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Shouted Edward as he threw one of Esme's glass vases at the wall farthest from me, narrowly missing hitting Rosalie. "TELL ME, I know one of you had something to do with her disappearance."

"Edward, we don't know what you're talking about. We haven't seen or heard from Bella since she was here with all of us two weeks ago." Carlisle spoke up in a calm manner.

"LIES!...Fine, if you don't know where Bella is, I'll look for her, and all of you will help me."

Ohhh shit…..

* * *

**A/N:**

Ooh a cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think, new chapter coming soon...


End file.
